1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an LCD device, and a method of driving an LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image by forming an electric field (i.e., an electric potential difference) between a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal capacitor included in each pixel. In the liquid crystal capacitor, a liquid crystal layer is placed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode so that light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is controlled by an intensity of the electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Recently, an LCD device having a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element included in each pixel has been in widespread use. This type of LCD device has been referred to as a TFT LCD device.
An LCD device may periodically invert polarities of data signals to reduce or prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal capacitor included in each pixel due to polarization. For example, the LCD device may employ inversion methods such as a dot inversion method, a line inversion method, a column inversion method, a frame inversion method, a Z-inversion method, an active level shift (ALS) inversion method, etc. However, these inversion methods may cause various problems, such as horizontal crosstalk, vertical crosstalk, unnecessary power consumption, etc.